Death of an Heiress
by bgreenwivy
Summary: Hinata wants to end it all but Gaara won't let her. Neji sees the two together and has an interesting reaction. Also Temari learns not to mess with the Hyuuga family techniques. This two shot has drama, humor and of course romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**All right, I will own it. I am having a moment and need to write something to get it out so here goes. I also need practice with short-term character development and sex scenes, so comments are always appreciated. Also for the purposes of this story Wind Country and Fire Country are right next to each other. **

Hinata had runaway. The fact that she had found the courage to do so both amazed and terrified her. She had set it up to seem like she was going on a mission to gather herbs for the Hokage and would be back in a week. Hinata had arrived at her burial spot early that morning and began her digging. It had taken her most of the morning to finish digging the hole. When she was finished digging she had an attack of her conscious. Wanting her soul to be as clean as possible she went to collect some herbs. Putting the herbs in a bag with a note addressed to the Hokage, she hung it from a branch. After she thought about it for a moment longer, she wrote another note apologizing for her lie and not returning with the herbs.

Hinata then turned back to her hole and smiled at her accomplishment. Taking out the scroll she had found, she formed the signs and placed the scroll at the bottom of the hole. Jumping out she made the final necessary hand signals and a box appeared. Rigging the device that would bury her in the ground without leaving a trace, Hinata took a moment to admire her surroundings one last time. Changing out of her ninja uniform into her favorite yukata Hinata tied her hair up in a bun. In her head, she patted herself on the back for doing something right at last and jumped into the waiting box.

She pulled the chakra string, which immediately disappeared after she used it. The muffled sound of the dirt dropping on top of the box was music to her ears. She had figured out a jutsu to seal the box permanently once the lid closed. No one could take this from her now. Finally, she had control over something in her life and that was her death.

At twenty-one years of age, she was still a chuunin. She no longer considered becoming the head of the Hyuugas to be vital to her well-being. No one in her family thought it was even possible for her to be strong enough. She taught at the academy with Iruka, who made her life bearable. Her family had given up on her as anything other than a pawn to marry off advantageously. A week ago, her family had decided that it would be advantageous to marry her off to Uchiha Sasuke. She didn't get a choice in the matter.

Marriage to Sasuke or death, Hinata shuddered as she took out the final weapon in her arsenal. The senbon she held contained a poison that would kill her within minutes. Hinata knew suffocation was a horrible way to go so she had a back up for when her resolve weakened. Hinata had thought this through to the conclusion. No one would miss her.

The wedding preparations were going full tilt. No one would think about her until the actual wedding. She had spent time with Hanabi before the girl had gone on a mission. Hanabi was already a Jounin at sixteen. Neji was gone on a mission, as well. Naruto was too busy to notice her existence. Hinata felt some regret at having done this to her teammates but shrugged it off.

Hinata only wanted someone to love her. Even if it was only for a little bit. Hinata felt the tears start. If only someone loved her then it wouldn't matter. Hinata was getting hotter. The temperature in the box was almost unbearable. Hinata couldn't draw deep breathes anymore. Hinata closed her eyes and envisioned the spot she had chosen for her final resting place.

It was on the border between fire and wind country. From the spot she was in you could see the sunset. Hinata thought that was poetic in a way. Activating her bloodline one final time she watched the sunset and felt someone standing close to her burial site. Hinata quickly deactivated her bloodline limit and waited in tense silence to see if that person had sensed her. When no actions were taken Hinata relaxed her body and fell into an exhausted sleep while death came for her.

If Hinata had been awake, she would have noticed a few things. The first was that Gaara was staring at the ground in a confused way. The second was that Gaara did not like it when things didn't make sense. The third thing was Gaara was naturally curious about why under his feet he felt chakra emissions. Even if they were very weak ones.

Drawing on his power, he began to shift the earth into sand and gradually he uncovered a box. Gaara blinked his eyes at the box before he knocked on the lid. He didn't hear an answering knock and his curiosity got the better of him. Gathering his chakra, he hit the box, hard.

His efforts earned him a sore hand and an even sorer temper. Glaring at the box now Gaara marched back a couple of paces lifted his hands and calmly said "Sand Coffin." The sand complied crushing the box and moments later. He was staring at the body of the woman he had spent many a night lusting after.

"Damn it!" Gaara exclaimed sinking to his knees beside her body. Her pale skin looked ghostly pale in the last rays of the sun. Her hair she had been gathered in a bun and she wore a simple white yukata with blue and purple flowers. Gaara couldn't help but run his hand up the line where the yukata overlapped until he reached her delicate throat.

He just faintly felt her pulse. Gaara sighed as he realized that he was going to have to take her home with him. Gaara gathered Hinata up into his arms and disposed of her burial site. He would question her later on what had happened. For now, he had to make up a viable excuse for her presence in his household.

As Gaara began to walk in the desert, he realized that Hinata had begun to shiver in the cool night air. Gaara realized that she wasn't use to the weather so with a quick shift of his body he tossed her over his shoulder and transported home. He came out in his bedroom and tossed Hinata on the bed while he went to his in suite bathroom to grab a washcloth and wipe her off.

Gaara reentered the room and promptly felt his good intentions go straight to hell. The yukata had shifted while he had been carrying her. The top was just managing to contain her substantial bosom while the bottom had spread and her legs were clearly visible all the way to… "My God! She shaves." Gaara felt himself lose all blood flow to his brain at the sight in front of him.

Gaara could not figure out how his clothes came off that fast. He vaguely realized that as he stripped Hinata's clothes off that he had no reason to and anyone could walk into his room. With a slight pause, he quickly rectified that situation before turning back to what he now referred to as his buried treasure. Hinata still hadn't stirred. Gaara walked over to his bed and ran a hand up her leg.

"She's still cold." Gaara thought to himself as he removed his hand and put her under the covers of his bed. Climbing in beside her, he consigned himself to some high level of heaven for his display of restraint. A nasty little fact reared its head as he tried to force his body to rest or meditate. "Body heat would warm her up quickly." Gaara felt his restraint slip again as his thoughts consigned him straight to hell for this newest development as he settled himself between her thighs, resting the majority of his weight on his forearms.

Hinata whimpered softly as she felt heat begin to find its way back into her body. Hinata didn't think she had done anything to be put into hell for. Slowly she opened her eyes to encounter eyes that were squeezed shut over her. Hinata took in the fact that both she and Gaara were naked. Hinata felt her blush starting but knew that if she wanted to have some fun in life she should take opportunities like this when they happened.

"At least I won't die a virgin." Hinata thought after she got over the fact that she wasn't dead. Leaning up she began to place kisses on Gaara's face. His shuddering sighs made Hinata grow bolder as she nibbled and bit along his jaw line. Hinata allowed her imagination to take over. Being a closet romance reader had left her with many ideas about different things she wanted to try.

"At least I will have some good memories to hold onto and relive as I wait." Hinata thought as she ran her hands over Gaara's smooth muscular frame. Deciding she should prioritize the list to what she wanted to try the most, Hinata grasped onto her plan and ran with it.

Shoving Gaara's shoulders, she rolled him over so she was on top. She paused in her actions and smile sweetly down at the slightly shivering form below her. Straddling Gaara, she allowed the blanket to fall away.

Gaara opened his eyes and gulped at the pale-skinned goddess on top of him. The bun on top of her head was leaning precariously to the side. Her lilac eyes were grinning impishly down at him. Gaara didn't have time to contemplate their appeal before Hinata stretched like a cat.

The motion caused her to breasts to rub seductively over his chest. Gaara shifted slightly not sure, whether or not she was doing it on purpose. When she rubbed her slit back and forth over his erect member he realized what her game was. Gaara had never been so happy to play along as he rubbed back.

Hinata moaned deep in her throat and blushed. Gaara stopped his movements to observe exactly how far down the blush would reach. Hinata sat up abruptly on her knees and glanced down at the tool that waited to be inside her. Hinata smiled, as it seemed to jump at her admiring gaze.

Hinata chuckled as she decided to get a closer look. Gaara's pride was about eight inches of circumcised majesty. Hinata blushed as she gripped it firmly. Activating her bloodline limit, she observed the way that chakra networks moved around his member. Concentrating chakra at her fingertips, she neatly began to follow the veins in his penis, while she licked daintily. Gaara's vision swam briefly at the sensation and he began to picture different council members naked to keep from losing himself in her mouth.

Now that Hinata had a feel for the territory, she let her hands wonder. Chakra concentrated at her fingertips as she trailed her fingers over his thighs. Dragging her fingertips over his lower abdomen, she sighed around the head of the member she had allowed in her mouth and was sucking on lightly. Gathering chakra in her throat, she began slowly working more and more into her mouth. Going down further each time, she started to hum. Gaara could have survived her humming if not for the fact that one of hands was now playing over his perineum. In a flash her other hand which had been resting casually on his lower abdomen flared with chakra.

Gaara screamed as the chakra from her hands entered his body and he shot straight down her chakra infused throat. Hinata swallowed reflexively and marveled at the taste of his sperm on her tongue. Sitting up she smiled and licked her lips.

"Kazekage- sama!" The guards yelled as they crashed into his room.

"Gaara!" Kankuro and Temari yelled flying through the window.

There was a pause as everyone took in the sight of Gaara lying on his bed naked with his eyes closed. Hinata was on her knees beside him, her long black hair hiding her body from view. She neatly reached behind her, grabbed the covers and pulled them as she shuffled forward to cover herself and Gaara.

"Hyuuga?" Temari questioned sheepishly her eyes wide.

"Get out before I kill you all." Gaara stated calmly one of his eyes opening to look at his guards in the doorway with murderous intent. The guards ran for it, replacing the broken door as best they could. Kankuro and Temari beat a hasty retreat through the window, closing the shutters in place of the window they had broken on their entrance.

"Would you like me to leave as well?" Hinata asked suddenly shy.

"No." Gaara snorted. "I would probably die if you did."

"Do you mean that?" Hinata inquired her eyes lighting up.

"I am the Kazekage, I don't make rash comments." Gaara boasted opening his other eyes to glance at her. "Don't try to kill yourself ever again."

"I had my reasons." Hinata grumbled irritated that he thought she was making a rash decision.

"I am sure you did but a lot of people care about you and would trek to wherever you ended up and bring you back." Gaara retorted. "It would be a lot of trouble to figure out how to bring you back to life, so I could kill you again for being so stupid."

"Well you know how to turn a girl's head." Hinata said stealing a quote from one of her favorite books.

"How did you learn how to do that by the way?" Gaara asked curiously.

"There are some scrolls about certain things in the Hyuuga library." Hinata blushed remembering. "It is akin to the Kama Sutra: the Hyuuga addition." Gaara could not contain his laughter. His knowledge of Hinata made the mental picture of her reading the scrolls and blushing hotly over them trying to work out the mechanics of it all. He told her about his thoughts on the subject and she responded simply, "Let me show you."

Hinata rolled to her side and propped herself up on her elbow so she could watch Gaara. Calling chakra to her fingertips, she began to run her fingers over his chest and giggled when his chest jumped at her attentions. When she reached a pink nipple, she tapped on it. The chakra that went into the nipple immediately pebbled it and Gaara whimpered appreciatively.

"I learned that in a ninja romance novel." Hinata giggled. "If anyone had found those I would have had a lot of explaining to do." Hinata moved to the next nipple and did the same thing before Gaara caught her hand, stilling it.

"Have you ever had sex before?" Gaara asked having an idea about what the answer would be.

"Only in my dreams, there I am a bit of a slut." Hinata replied quietly blushing when she realized what she had revealed.

"Well then we are going to have to change that aren't we?" Gaara responded pushing Hinata on to her back as he began to kiss her passionately.

"Yes please." Hinata responded enthusiastically before reality intruded. "Wait I can't."

"Why not?" Gaara asked evenly, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I am supposed to be marrying Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata replied in anguish covering her eyes.

"Marry me." Gaara said simply.

"I can't marry you. I am already promised to Sasuke." Hinata replied fighting tears as all the reasons she had tried to kill herself came back.

"Do you want me to kill him?" Gaara asked evenly.

"No!" Hinata winced at how harsh she sounded.

"Then marry me." Gaara insisted.

"But Sasuke…"

"No buts Hinata, besides Naruto will take care of Sasuke." Gaara pointed out.

Hinata blushed scarlet as that mental image hit her and she blushed all the way to her toes. "Be that as it may, but what about your council?"

"They will be relieved I am finally married and presenting a family image for the world to see." Gaara responded beginning to nibble on her neck now that she was considering it.

"My family won't like it." Hinata murmured as Gaara licked her pulse point.

"You are marrying a Kazekage." Gaara reminded her, making his way to her chest, sucking on one of her cherry nipples happily.

"I suppose that is a plus." Hinata agreed, moaning when he released her now wet nipple and blew on it. "Where did you learn that?"

"Practice." Gaara replied evenly, biting her nipple when she gave his hair a sharp tug to get his attention.

"Gaara there will be no more women." Hinata fumed her fingers threaded in his hair.

"Fine." Gaara conceded going back to the nipple he had bitten before a thought struck him and he released her nipple. Cupping her fiercely, he glared at her before he spoke. "If I ever hear you were the filling in an Uchiha and Naruto sandwich they die and you watch. Understood?"

"I guess." Hinata grumbled but the picture that made sent a shiver down her spine. "It would be something to see but not participate in."

"Agreed, all the shit those two talk would no doubt result in a vicious coupling." Gaara observed as he went back to his happy learning of Hinata's form. "You know you still haven't agreed to marry me."

"I guess I can." Hinata responded breathlessly as his fingers worked on a spot deep inside her.

"Good get dressed." Gaara commanded rolling out of bed.

"What?" Hinata gasped sitting up.

"You are a virgin and I am not going to change that fact until I marry you." Gaara responded logically. "Besides the proof of your innocence is going to be on our bed sheets so no one can say you weren't a virgin when I took you."

"You said a mouthful." Hinata responded getting dressed hurriedly leaving her hair down. "Do you have a brush?"

"Do I look like I use a brush?" Gaara asked pointedly.

"No one in your family looks like they use a brush." Hinata quipped back with a sigh. "Who is going to marry us it is nearly midnight or later."

"Already thought of that." Gaara responded opening his door, he called for one of his guards to retrieve the priest, another to get his siblings and the last one to get the now murderous Hyuuga Neji. Gaara caught Neji in a sand trap when he had realized that he was heading for his home. Undoubtably he had been watching the entire time and Gaara knew for a fact there would be hell to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Hinata blinked at her cousin, who blinked back at her. The Hyuugas had long ago developed a method of communication using their prominent eyes. Currently, the entire group of people present at the impromptu wedding could not figure out what was going on between the two.

"What exactly are you doing?" Neji blinked angrily.

"Getting married to Gaara." Hinata's eyes dreamily blinked back.

"Have you lost your mind?" Neji's eyes screamed back as he narrowed them.

"Possibly." Hinata batted her eyelashes.

"Did you two get sand in your eyes or something?" Kankuro finally asked the question everyone else was dying to know.

"No." The two Hyuugas turned and blinked before returning to look at each other.

"If you are sure I have your back but…"Neji glanced at Gaara, who was looking at him in consternation and irritation before he continued to blink. "He hurts you I kill him."

Hinata smiled blinking back, "Thank you." Turning to the thoroughly confused audience she finally spoke. "Neji has agreed to it."

"You two were talking?" Baki asked intrigued.

"Not really." Neji responded pleasantly taking Hinata's arm and leading her to Gaara. Before he released her, he turned to Gaara and spoke. "If you hurt her I will remove you from this world in such a manner that one hundred sacrifices of human life couldn't bring you back." The allusion to the time when Gaara had his demon removed did not go over anyone's head.

Gaara nodded his understanding as all around him people shifted uneasily. The wedding was simple. Everyone in attendance would later recall it being the first time anyone could remember having seen Gaara smile.

Gaara ordered a wedding luncheon for tomorrow and sent everyone off. He accepted their congratulations graciously with Hinata by his side smiling sweetly. As soon as everyone had left the mansion, Gaara tossed Hinata over his shoulder and marched into what was now their bedroom. Throwing Hinata onto the bed, he turned and fixed the door.

"I believe we were in the middle of something." Gaara said smiling and turning around to find Hinata's hair fanned out over the pillows and the top of yukata spread to reveal her lush breasts.

"You were here." Hinata told him tapping her nipple and blushing faintly at her boldness.

"Now where am I going?" Gaara asked shedding his robes in moments. Hinata spread the bottom of the yukata and spread her legs.

"The scrolls said something about you putting yourself here." Hinata giggled as Gaara leaped on top of her, drawing her into a sloppy kiss.

"Now what?" Gaara inquired as he began to leave a trail of bite marks and hickeys down Hinata's neck and chest. Hinata was a little distracted by his attentions and her own nails raking down his back to respond. "Hinata I'll stop if you don't answer me."

"At this point I think exploration is a good way to figure these things out." Hinata whimpered as he nibbled on the underside of one of her breasts. "I want you inside me."

Gaara chuckled darkly as he began to lick her breasts moving lower to her abdomen. He took his time lapping at her belly button and watching her stomach spasm happily at his attentions.

"You smell good." Gaara groaned as he finally arrived at his destination. "We are going to have to keep you shaved." Gaara began to lick Hinata slowly. He enjoyed the way her body blushed and heated under his attentions. Tossing one of her legs over his shoulder he smoothly began to work his middle finger inside her folds.

Hinata whimpered at the intrusion and gasped as he began to stroke her expertly. He flicked her clit lightly with his tongue and she was lost. Hinata went blind as she felt her body soar. Her mouth open in a soundless scream as shudders ripped through her body. Gaara increased his suction on her clit prolonging her orgasm until she finally was just a twitching boneless mass.

"You taste good too." Gaara commented sitting up on his knees and licking his fingers. Hinata watched through dazed and half-shuttered eyes. A light coating of sweat appeared on Hinata's body as she tried to adjust to all the sensations she was feeling. Gaara took the time to lie on his back and put both hands behind his head. His arousal slapped lightly against his stomach as he waited.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked rolling onto her side.

"Ride me." Gaara told her calmly.

Hinata blushed to her toes as she straddled him. Taking a slow breath, she took his penis and put it into to her entrance. Slowly she lowered herself down onto his pulsing member. Inch by inch she took him, pausing every now and again when the pain struck her. The pain was there for a moment and gone. Hinata opened the eyes she had not realized had closed and took a shaky breath.

"I did not realize how big you were." Hinata moan slightly as she felt his member jump inside of her. "If I had known it would feel this good…"

Hinata did not get to finish the thought as Gaara lifted her up and impaled her again. Hinata barely contained a scream. Gaara rolled so that he was on top and neatly placed one of Hinata's legs over his shoulder. Straddling her other leg he began to thrust into her. Hinata's loud moans became loud screams as Gaara continued to ram into her again and again.

Hinata could not believe it when she felt that familiar coil wrapping tight in her lower abdomen. It just kept getting tighter and tighter, winding deeper and deeper into her being. Hinata began to beg shamelessly. "Please, Please let me…" Hinata felt everything lose focus as heat shot up her lower back and she lost her senses to the waves of pleasure overtaking her. She felt rather than heard Gaara roar as his own body spasmed and he erupted deep within her pulsing heat.

In another part of the house Neji, Temari and Kankuro were looking at each other with mixtures of embarrassment and amazement.

"I can't believe it." Kankuro said in wonder. "We all used every sound proofing technique and sound muffling technique we knew. Nothing worked."

"We at least know they consummated their marriage." Neji deadpanned inwardly pained by the fact that he had accidently peaked during a crucial moment.

"The problem is the neighbors know as well." Temari quipped still slightly pink around the edges. "I think we may need to get him thicker walls."

"What could she have been doing to him to make him yell like that?" Kankuro asked what was secretly hiding at the back of everyone's mind.

"Hyuuga family technique." Neji said evasively as he unconsciously blinked out the message, "You think you know but you have no idea what a Hyuuga could do to you." Kankuro looked at Neji in awe and Temari looked skeptical.

"Prove it." Temari demanded crossing her arms and Kankuro waited expectantly. Neji cracked his neck before striding purposely forward. As he walked past her, he hit certain tenketsuin rapid succession and bit her shoulder. Temari screamed, blushed red hot and had such a hard orgasm she passed out. Kankuro's jaw hit the ground as Neji raised an arm in farewell and left for Konoha.

"I wonder if I could figure out how to do that with puppet strings." Kankuro murmured leaving the now twitching Temari on the floor to recover by herself.

"Note to self." Temari murmured as she slowly regained the use of her facilities again. "Be wary of Hyuuga family techniques." Temari shuddered at the memory as she picked herself up off the floor.

Upstairs, Gaara had collapsed on top of his new wife and Hinata was slowly running her hands up and down his back. For the moment, she did not care that he was squishing her with his much heavier weight as he began to breathe deeply in sleep.

"You know," Hinata whispered in Gaara's ear. "I did die; you killed me when you married me. So in fact, it was the death of an heiress." Gaara smiled in his sleep and Hinata kissed him over his tattoo before she too slept.

**The End! Thank goodness. So anyone want to tell me what they thought about how this developed. It would be really appreciated. Also if you like Hinata go to my other story Hinata's Journey. There is a poll on my profile for that story. It is to determine who the love interest is. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
